


No Good Deed

by AAAAAFriday



Category: Wicked - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, F/F, Harry Potter AU, Hogwarts AU, Hufflepuff Elphaba, Slytherin Glinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 00:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17818469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAAAAFriday/pseuds/AAAAAFriday
Summary: Gelphie Harry Potter AU





	No Good Deed

“One short day in Diagon Alley!” Said Glinda excitedly. 

Elphaba smiled at her Slytherin friend. She had stolen Elphaba’s yellow house scarf to wear on their journey, and Elphaba thought it really suited her. She even let Glinda drape a pink scarf around her own neck as well. 

Their journey was to Diagon Alley to meet the wizard. Not just any normal wizard like the ones that attended Hogshiz University Of Witchcraft and Wizardry with them. No, this was THE wizard. And he had asked to meet her. Since she was only a seventh year, this was a huge honor. 

She especially wanted to talk to him about the arrest of her defense against the dark arts teacher, a Wolf named Remus Lupin. There were almost no Animals working in ScOzland anymore, and Elphaba wanted to change that. 

Best of all, her Glinda had agreed to accompany her.

They stepped up to the yellow brick wall, the entrance to Diagon Alley. Then they went through. 

Elphaba couldn’t help but stare in wonder. Everything was green, just like her! 

She thought about everything that had lead to them getting there. 

When she first arrived at HogShiz, she and Glinda had started out loathing each other. DumblOrrible had assigned them to room together, even though they weren’t in the same house. This was to try to create more house unity. And the other dorms were full. 

They had soon begun to grow on each other, though, and the loathing turned to love. The rivalry had started when Elphaba, who had just been turned green in a quidditch accident, had overheard Glinda saying that she had a crush on her weird green roommate, but thought that Glinda had said she wanted to crush her weird green roommate. 

 

Nevertheless, they figured things out eventually. 

They started on their journey to meet the Wizard. They were nervous as they went because of the rumors of Voldemort, an evil wizard that had been running rampant and didn’t have a nose. Luckily, the wizard had promised to take care of the situation. 

“Do you think we’ll see Voldemort today?” Asked Glinda. 

“No, the wizard will make sure he never comes anywhere near ScOzland,” replied Elphaba.

The made their way to the wizard’s palace. Then they were brought to the Wizards room. 

The wizard stepped out. He was tall and very pale. He looked kind of like Voldemort, but he had a nose so it couldn’t be Voldemort. Maybe there was a distant relation. 

“Hello, wizard,” said Glinda and Elphaba. 

“Hello,” said the wizard. 

“We want to talk about what’s happening to the Animals,” said Elphaba.

“Ah. I see,” said the wizard. 

He stepped forward. Then a spot light fell down from the rafters and landed on his nose. The nose fell off. It was a fake nose, the kind with the little plastic mustache attached underneath. 

Glinda and Elphaba gasped. The wizard… was Voldemort!!!!! 

“What are you doing here?” yelled Elphaba. 

“I’m the wizard! The wizard was never real!” Yelled Voldemort. 

He ran at Glinda. Elphaba blasted him away with her magic. 

“Stay away from my wife!” Yelled Elphaba. 

Voldemort died. 

“Wait, wife?” Asked Glinda.

“Oh right.”

Elphaba got down on one knee. 

“Glinda, will you marry me?” Elphaba asked. 

“Yes!” Said Glinda. 

Kenny and Loggins clapped from the audience. 

And then they got married and graduated from HogShiz and lived happily ever after. 

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a review if you enjoyed!


End file.
